A NEOs Point of View
by Afroshock
Summary: Bah. I'm tired. Anyway I wanted to experience the fun of writing from the POV of one of the Organization members. R&R or whatever. I just want sleep.


_Author's Notes: Yes I know...it's short. I'm tired. I wrote it in like an hour. R&R regardless._

A N.E.O's Point of View

To no extent did he enjoy frightening the boy. While the other children were playing in the grassy opening, he had pulled the boy from the group he called his 'friends' and threw him at a tree. The boy turned around and as usual, showed his defiance in those blue eyes.

"What were you doing with those kids?" he asked from under his hood. It had completely covered his face in shadow, making the rest of the Organization members almost identical if it weren't for voices and body formations. He could tell that the boy learned to distinguish him from the rest by the way he would react when he would simply pass by him.

A reaction similar to what the boy was showing now.

"I was playing with them...sir." The boy seemed to stare right through him as if he were a window of some sort.

_Hatred_

"Playing with them, I see? Tell me boy, are they your friends?"

"Yes, sir."

"And what makes them your friends?"

The boy gave him a don't-you-know-already? look. He knew better than to not respond when addressed.

"Because we have fun with each other."

So simple minded, he thought. As much as it was true, he couldn't help but let out a short laugh. Now it was time to press onward to more important matters...

"Take them out."

"Take what out?"

"Those two Keyblades. Take them out; I want to see them."

_A few months ago, there was a buzz of news among his collegues when some of the Organization took the kids of the orphanage on a field trip to Twilight Town's Clock Tower; the Superior organized this so more information could be recorded on the children's behavior and interaction outside the Orphanage. No. 13 reported that the boy was all alone, moping around outside along on the cobblestones, staring out into the twilit old-fashioned metropolis. All the other kids were playing around on the ground level of the clock that was made into a museum, so Exelius had decided to stand in the doorway so he could watch both the boy and the rest. Right beside him, two boys were bugging a girl. Just as Exelius turned to stop the trouble, there was a flash at the corner of his eye. Facing it, he saw the blonde haired boy with two keyblades!. One in both hands, a black, malicious, and gothic one in the right and a white, kind, and impeccant one in the left. The three children beside him ran to the boy as moths are attracted to light and began to pester him about his weapons. No. 13 did the right thing and left the boy alone; once it was time for the kids to head back home, he would discuss it with the Superior and the man in red._

He, along with the rest of the Organization, gathered in their private meeting room. The Superior and the man in red were already prepared to discuss.

What was spoken about amazed the others...but not him.

He was angry.

A promise and a memory...all had to be lies...  


"What are Keyblades? Is that what they are?" asked the boy in his naivete.

"Yes, that's what they are. Now take them out."

"I can't," replied the boy. The tone the young one used verified agitation.

"Why not?" he asked. Because of the previous rememberance, his jealousy had risen again. When he heard the boy say "I can't," he nearly back-handed him.

"That was the first time I've ever done something like that. I can't control it."

"What do you mean you can't control it?" he spat.

The boy was shocked by his change of attitude and placed his back firmly against the tree.

_Fear_

"I...I-I don't know! It just happened! I felt something in my hands and let it out!"

That wasn't what he wanted to hear. He suddenly grabbed the boy by the collar and yanked him towards his darkened face.

"How did you gain this power? What makes you so special? A promise and memories! You don't have such things!

"Enough," said a familiar voice behind him. Strict and stern.

One he didn't want to hear at this moment.

It was a one-shot. I just wanted to have fun and write from the point of view of an Organization member. I know I didn't quite explain some stuff. After I take my nap, I'll continue probably.


End file.
